


Rule 12

by LJC



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/pseuds/LJC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee can't quite figure out why Rule 12 doesn't/didn't/wouldn't/hasn't applied to him and Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 12

_Disclaimer: _NCIS_ and all related elements, characters and indicia © Belisarius Productions 2009. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situationssave those created by the authors for use solely on this websiteare copyright Belisarius Productions 2009._

**Please do not archive or distribute without author's permission.**

Author's Note: Originally posted at [Porn Battle #7](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/battle7fandom.html)

**Rule 12**  
by LJC

McGee can't quite figure out why Rule 12 doesn't/didn't/wouldn't/hasn't applied to him and Abby.

At first he thought it was because, when they started seeing each other, he was still stationed out at Norfolk. He wasn't a part of the team yet, so Gibbs' Rules hadn't applied to him. Then he found out from Tony that as far as Gibbs was concerned, The Rules applied to everyone—whether they were on his team, or not.

Then he thought it was because Abby hadn't told Gibbs that they were actually officially dating. That had gone right out the window when Gibbs had asked him if he'd slept in the coffin, and Abby had cheerfully pointed out he'd done more than just sleep in the coffin. The doors of the lift had closed before he could have died of embarrassment right there in the squadroom, but later, over cheese fries and Caf-Pows in the canteen, the thought had struck him...

a) Gibbs had known about the coffin. Which implied he had been to Abby's place.

b) Gibbs was perfectly comfortable discussing Abby's sex life with her and her current partner.

c) Rule 12 may not in fact apply to Abby.

d) if Rule 12 did not apply to Abby, then it was conceivable that the reason Gibbs knew about the coffin was because Gibbs, too, had done more than sleep in the coffin.

This promptly broke McGee's brain, and he tried desperately to overwrite that sector with something harmless like the Numa Numa song, before it scarred him for life.


End file.
